


The Six times Dean has woken, and the One time he hasn't

by ItsAReference_Dickhead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Feelings, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAReference_Dickhead/pseuds/ItsAReference_Dickhead
Summary: Okay so I made this at one thirty I just have a lot of feelings okay and Destiel is amazing also spoilersMaybe like three days from now I'll fix this but not right now





	The Six times Dean has woken, and the One time he hasn't

The first time he dreams of Castiel, it's in warm, sticky sweat from a sweaty, passionate night. Dean Winchester knows very well what's happening, and he doesn't deny it to himself. He was lucky, though, that Sam wasn't there. Neither, thankfully, was the Angel. He's dreamt of other men before. He’ll deny it to others, but he knows in his head. This Angel was no different, and these dreams will pass once Lucifer is defeated.

The second time, was blurry and confusing. It was still hot and messy, but there was more to it. They hadn't begun by just sloppily eating at one another. It had started off with gentle hand gestures, before a fast confession, and a possible “what if there was more. What if we were more.” And then a loss in oneself and drowning in the other.

The third time, Dean still isn't sure. There was no passion that night, but there was a confession, a gentle hand touch, and a night under stars. Names he knows very well, but still smiles when he hears them. When he wakes up, it's still dark. So Dean goes to see the actual stars, wondering where he was along the dangerous road he was treading, and if he ever reached the end, what would be there?

Fourth time, he knows. Dean knows. And it breaks his heart to wake up from that one. To come to grips with reality and know that… it was never there. A day of dancing and movies and romance like he was a teenager, a night of gazing into stars that never touched the sky like children, passion of marking the other like adults, and waking up to the sea like a battle-torn married couple. It was sad, really.

The fifth time, it's not a dream. It's a nightmare. He's died, and Dean failed. Cas is screaming that he hates him, and that Dean was foolish to ever believed that he really cared. That the Winchester’s ever meant something to him in the millennia that Angels lived. And Castiel whispers the words, “I should have left you in hell, for then you wouldn't have dragged me into it.” Dean wakes up in tears from that one. He never tells anybody.

Number six was after the Darkness has passed. Dean walked back to the bunker, alone. And Cas flung himself into Dean’s arms, wrapping his own around behind Dean. And they rotate on the spot, slow-dancing. Then a whisper into Dean’s ear, “I Love you. Dean Winchester, may I marry you?” And he laughs, pressing his own lips to the Angel’s. “You may. I'm never leaving you, Castiel. I'm yours, as long as you want me.” And Castiel smiles and whispers, “Humans don't live forever, Dean. But I will join you in Heaven.” And Dean slips his father’s engagement ring on Cas’s finger, and they dance until Dean wakes up. He makes a point to buy a perfect ring for Cas sometime. Maybe, maybe just one day.

Number seven is where Cas dies, and Dean is Helpless. He does nothing my but lie by his body, for hours upon hours, watching the Angel’s echest not rising, or eyes fluttering open to the ocean, or even a twitch of a hand. Instead, there are scorch marks of something fallen, and a bloody gap. He stands in front of the body, in front of the flames until they turn to ashes, and the ashes turn to dust, and the dust scatters in the wind but still he stays. “I Love you, Castiel. I would have married you, if you let me.” It wasn't but a whisper, lost to no one but the crows and the wind. The seventh one Dean hasn't woken from yet. 


End file.
